Trailer: Sword Test Online
by bloodyredrose1994
Summary: A trailer of my incoming crossover story of Johnny Test x Sword Art Online.
1. Chapter 1

"Link start!"

_Sword Art Online, the first VRMMORPG, is the greatest game ever in the whole wide world._

"YAAAAH!" A teenage boy with blond hair with red tips, wearing a blue tunic, leather chestplate, brown pants and holding a sword that he slashes a blue boar before it explodes in pixels.

"Man, this game is great! Can't believe Dukey is missing all of it" The same teenager said to himself looking at the beautiful scene. "A world where you can be someone else."

_But this game is soon turning into a world of nightmare._

"You cannot log out of SAO yourselves and no one can on the outside can shut down or remove the NerveGear." The red hooded Kayaba said. "The NerveGear will emit a powerful microwave, destroying your brain and thus ending your life"

The same teenager looks at the mirror before he was engulfed by a blue light.

FLASH!

When the light die down, the teenager looks at the mirror again only to see a 11-year-old boy with freaky blond with the tips of his spiky hair bright red and blue eyes, this was his true form from the real world.

_The game has become a Death Game._

= cue _Crossing field by LiSA_=

"W-w-who is that kid?! His freaking good!" A player said after watching the blond boy defeating a mid-level boss monster.

"They say that an 11-year-old flame haired player had managed to complete a quest that was meant for level 20 players while he uses to be level 16 in SOLO." A player told a story about the blond player who had completed a difficult quest all by himself.

"Man, you must have some guts there kid." Agil said to the same blond boy looking at the bonus item that he got by killing a certain monster that has dropped.

_When an 11-year-old though that he could do it, but he will soon learn that it isn't easy without help of his sisters and his dog._

"Well, if you really are that skillful then you could join!" Diable said.

"You and I are gonna be the best Party ever!" A male player with purple hair the same age as the blond boy declared as they hand shake.

"Whenever I feel scared, I will always play this flute." A 14-year-old female player with clear blue hair said showing her shell flute to the blond boy.

_And also learn the hardship..._

"Please...save everybody..." Diable said to the blond player and a black haired player before he disappears in pixels, the blond' eyes widened in shocked.

"Zaicha!" the blond cried to his purple hair party before he explodes in pixels leaving him in shocked.

"Don't... Don't leave me!" The blond cried to his clear blue hair sister-figured before she explodes in pixels leaving him alone crying.

_He will be on his own, in his quest to clear the game in order to save EVERYBODY._

_He will gain allies._

"The information I got for you is good, kid." Said Argo the rat.

"In Floor 2 there are a lot of crystals you could get and sell them to me. If you really willingly to help people." Said Agil.

_He will gain friends._

_DUEL MATCH: FLAMER VS. KIRITO_

"YAAAH!" Flamer smashes his sword as Kirito blocked with his own sword.

"You can't go on solo." Kirito said to Flamer.

"But what about you? You're a solo player as well!" Flamer said to Kirito.

"You're really something, aren't you?" Asuna said to Flamer.

"Hmm... Thanks... I guess?" Flamer scratches his head in embarrassed.

"I think you're a nice person, Flamer-kun!" Silica said causing Flamer to blush and looked away.

"So, you want me to upgrade your weapon?" Lizbeth asked as Flamer handed his trusting sword.

"Mom, Dad, Susan, Mary and Dukey, I swear I will get out of this game." Flamer said as he close his journal.

_Starring..._

"Is Johnny...Johnny Test." Flamer now identified himself as Johnny Test told his real name to Kirito and Asuna

_bloodyredrose1994 present you; Sword Test Online (A Johnny Test x Sword Art Online crossover)_

ACTIVATE.


	2. Preview

Coming soon...

A mob of giant ants is surrounding a cloaked figure, the giant ants are about the same size as the rhino. The mob of ants hissed as they prepare to attack, the cloaked person just stood its ground calmly with no sign of fear or nervous, the first ant makes its move as it about to chop with its mandibles. The cloaked figure saw it and turns around to reveal a sheathed sword, it grab the grip and unsheathed it.

The moment the mandibles try to chop they were block by the blade of the figure's sword, the figure stood its ground as the ant tries to put more force but the figure have proven itself to be must stronger then the rhino-size insect, the second ant makes its move but the cloaked figure saw this as it push back the first ant by force with it sword. Then the cloaked figure turns around straight to the incoming second ant, the figure positioning itself then the next thing the blade of it sword start to glow with bluish light. As the ant getting closer the figure moves straight with it sword and make a horizontal slash to the ant leaving an orange line on its body, the ant hissing in pain until it explode into pixels.

The cloaked figure turns to see that the ants are beginning to attack as they hissed in anger, the figure positioning itself as the sword start to glow again, the figure charges at the ants.

One by one, the figure strikes at the ants as they try to attack, the figure blocks their attacks with its sword from their mandibles then slash to their bodies, either horizontal, vertical or diagonal orange lines appears to their bodies as they all hissed in pain before they exploded in pixels.

The cloaked figure stood itself up as it looks around the area only to see multiple pixels floating in the air before they disappear. The cloaked figure just stood its ground like waiting something to happen, but it wasn't long as another giant ant came from behind as it strike with its mandibles, with a quick reaction the figure kneel down as the mandibles rip off its cloak which it disappears in pixels like the defeated ants, the figure reveals to be a young boy around 11 year old with freaky blond with the tips of his spiky hair bright red and blue eyes, the young boy wears a navy blue shirt over a armor on the chest, brown pants and black shoes.

The boy looking at the ant with a serious look on his face for one so young, the ant begin to charge as the blade of the boy's sword glows again then charge at the ant with a battle cry, the boy ran pass the ant as a horizontal light appears from the ant to the boy's sword, then the next thing the ant explode in many pixels.

The young boy sheathed his sword back as something popped up in of him, some kind of computer window write on.

_Results;_

_Col; 2050_

_EXP; 3990_

_Items; Potion 2x, Dol Ant's mandibles 7x._

The young boy looking at the window for a few moments before he press a button on the bottom, he turn his eyes to on top on his side to see what may seen to be a HP bar with a green line and below it are some numbers and letters but only to form 'LV' in front of his vision; 2520/3350 and LV; 27. And on the left side of the HP bar was a name writing; Flamer.

"I still need more EXP points to reach to the next level." The boy signed as he began to walk away. In the area we see a beautiful green land with trees everywhere and some rocks, the flame haired boy continues to walk away to find more preys to…level up.

**Aincrad 12th Floor – Dol Area December 28th 2022**

* * *

Flamer's Journal – Page ?:

December 28th 2022. It's been now two months and two weeks since the launch day of Sword Art Online and the death game begin, I know that I already wrote that part but get use to it, right now I'm on Floor 12th in Dol Area where I just slay 7 Dol Ants which gives me 570 Exp points each, I think? I wasn't that really good on math. The Col and items were good but what I really need is to raise my level. I hate to admit but I'm really desperate to leave this world, Last night I have a dream about me with my last line on my HP bar going zero and I…die. I don't know why I had that dream but one thing for sure is if that dream was really a vision of the future: I'll do anything to stop this kind of destiny, no way I'm going down, you just had to watch me Kayaba Akihiko, because I'm get it out of here.

Also, I was wondered if my family are ok, I just miss Christmas with them and now the New Year's is coming, on Christmas' Eve and Day I felt kind of alone without them and I'm pretty sure they felt alone without me, I'm not sure if I'm gonna spend the New Year's alone, well that's the solo player's life; playing solo without nobody…

Sign- Flamer.


	3. Sneak Peek

**First of all I like to say; I'm very sorry for the delay, too many things has been happening and distracted. But this time I will work hard on this incoming story I promised to show you and I'm working on the first chapter right now.**

**While I am busy, you can all have a sneak peek of the first chapter.**

* * *

Porkbelly, a city located in the United States. A city that was named after a cowboy who lived there for a long time and raised pigs, because of it people named the town Porkbelly due to his big fat belly and the pigs. It look like a regular city like the others but this particularly town has it's fair share of craziness.

For a long time, the city received numerous craziness such as monsters, mutates, aliens and robots attacks, also unusual supervillains that pops out, there are also numerous different races that has been going on and some kid messing around with some devices that got him in trouble. Needless to say that this city isn't so ordinary.

And speaking of some kid, Porkbelly is also home to a certain hyperactive, troublesome, unpredictable, stubborn and widely iconic 11-year-old boy with flaming hair.

It was early in the morning and in one of the many houses on the street of Porkbelly it's home to that same boy with flaming hair.

"Okay, everything's ready and connected! NerveGear, check. Game, check. Bed, check!" Said the boy excitedly as he jumps onto his bed before sitting on it.

The boy in question has a natural blonde hair with scarlet red highlights in the tips of his yellow spiky hair which looks like flames and has navy blue eyes. He wears a black shirt with a hazard/radioactive symbol with a bright blue short sleeved dress shirt, green pants, and a watch on his wrist.

This boy's name is Jonathan Test, but everybody calls him Johnny, Johnny Test. And right now the flaming hair boy has just finished prepared to play a new game he has.

"Bed to get comfortable?" A talking dog asked.

"Bingo!" Johnny responded to his dog/best friend.

The talking dog in question is Johnny's pet dog named Dukey. He is a brown dog who's standing on two feet. Dukey has been with Johnny ever since he got him from the puppy bound and he's a dog mutated by Susan and Mary as they hated his behavior as a normal dog, thus resulting making him an anthropomorphic. Since then, he became very intelligent, he is also a master at karate, knows somewhat how to speak Chow Now, play video games and gives great advice. He is often the voice of reason to Johnny's insanity, but winds up getting manipulated into supporting Johnny's crazy schemes and adventures anyway.

"I'm still surprised that the NerveGear is Japan's most valuable piece of technology." Dukey said as Johnny holds a futuristic looking bluish grey helmet, on the forehead were the letters NVE, and below that in smaller print were the words "NerveGear" on it.

It was true though, The NerveGear was the latest innovation in Japanese gaming technology, and while there were a couple of games already out for it in Japan, none were as advanced as the long awaited Sword Art Online, the world's very first Virtual Reality MMORPG. And how did an eleven-year old American boy get his hands on this amazing Japanese device, well, the credit goes to him and one of his mangas. He entered a contest he found at the back of a Manga he read about two months ago and by some miracle he won, and the prize was a NerveGear and a copy of Sword Art Online game.

"But hey, it's Japan, the country who has the greatest technologies." The dog said.

"Yeah, and best of all," Johnny nodded in agreement.. "It's not one of my sisters' invention." He added.

"Why's that?" Dukey asked a little surprised. "I mean, sure I'm a bit surprise that you say that- but seriously, why?" Hearing him said that it wasn't one of his sisters' invention was surprising. Usually, the flaming haired boy was and always looking forward to use one of his sisters' invention with excitement if it's either for fun or get off the hook. So hearing that he was happy that isn't one was like he actually wished that his sisters didn't invented the helmet and the game, it felt like the world is ending.

"Do you remember the last helmets we use?" Johnny was referred to the virtual reality machine helmets they try to go inside to any movies of their choice. "And our visits to the Tinymon world and on Island Craft?" And he also referred to the two video games they went inside where they accidentally got trapped inside.

"You mean the helmets that brings you to a movie and very ultra realistic that nearly cause our lives. And the Tinymon world where we were almost trap inside for forever, twice. And the Island Craft we visits nearly cause our lives by Bumper?" Dukey asked recalled some of their crazy adventures.

"Bingo." Johnny nodded.

Dukey blinked and stared at the flaming boy for a moment. "Okay, who are you and what you did to Johnny? Because usually he'll never said that isn't one of his sisters' inventions which he's always happy to use."

"I am Johnny, dog. And no offence but every time I use an invention of my sisters it always went wrong." Whenever Johnny use an awesome invention of Susan and Mary's it always went wrong at the end and he had to fix it. "I rather use something that isn't from Susan and Mary."

"You know, you're right. Your sisters' inventions always cause us some troubles." Dukey agreed remembering all the times they mess up with Susan and Mary's inventions. "And I'm still surprised."

"About what?" Johnny asked.

"What you just said earlier, you sounded more mature and you actually remembering your experiences and consequences." Dukey said. That was true, Johnny has shown a whole new level of maturity.

Johnny raise an eyebrow. "Wha? What are you talking about?"

"Oh, nothing."

Johnny shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever, I only said that because I was getting sick of Susan and Mary's inventions always caused trouble for me." Even though he's the one who caused troubles at times. "I just need a break from all of that, that's all. But this time, this helmet will bring me to a virtual world where I can actually DO something to get in and get out, plus I won't feel any pain and I clearly am not gonna die in this game." Johnny proclaimed.

"Nope, of course. According to the website, the Beta Testers claimed that when a player is hit they only feel an uncomfortable tingling sensation." Dukey said.

"So what time is it in Japan before they launch?" Johnny asked. The launch day was set to Japan's time, so thus that is why Johnny woke up early in the morning so he could start playing, he couldn't wait.

Dukey checks time. "Oh, well, let's see... Oh, they're about to launch in 10 minutes!"

"Good! I guess that means I'll have enough time to prepare to make sure that Dad doesn't barge in to take the helmet off or having Susan and Mary trying to do something on the helmet while I'm playing." Johnny said he doesn't want anyone to interrupt him while he's playing, and he didn't want his sisters taking advantage in his unconscious state.

"Like checking your brain by using the NerveGear." Dukey guessed.

"Bingo." With that said Johnny prepare himself to make sure no interruptions will happen.

After finished the preparations he puts on the helmet before flicked the switch on his helmet. He then heard a power up sound and a grey transparent visor fell over their eyes.

"Whoa." Johnny said, a bit surprised by the sudden action. The words "_Welcome to NerveGear_" appeared on the inside of the visor along with the message. "_To optimize your gaming experience, we must first calibrate this unit to your unique specifications, please follow the following instructions._"

"What's wrong, what's happening?" Dukey asked.

"Just some instructions that's all." Johnny said. He might as well follow.

The NerveGear then instructed him to stand up and touch various parts of their bodies, such as his shoulders, knees, head, even his toes, and he often have to touch them more than once. It must have looked ridiculous.

"What are you doing?" Dukey asked seeing Johnny doing something weird.

"It told me to touch every part of my body, so it could detect all the caliber or whatever it calls to the system." Johnny responded as he tap his belly.

Eventually, the calibration was complete and another message appeared saying "Thank you for your cooperation, now sit back, relax, and enjoy: Sword Art Online"

"It's about time." Johnny said as he sat back down on his bed and reclined it for extra comfort. Another power up sound emanated from the NerveGear, this one getting increasingly louder with each passing second. Johnny was wiggling in excitement, two more words appeared on the visor.

"Say what?" Johnny asked. "Link Start?" The second he said that the visor went white followed by a few brief seconds of seeing tunnel vision colors.

After that, five blue circles began flying at Johnny, stopping right before his face, each one having one of the five senses written in their center. As the Touch circle flew by, and the word changed to 'OK'. There he could no longer feel the bed he was supposed to be laying in, he now felt as if he was floating in mid air. Sight and Hearing then passed, and thus Johnny could no longer hear Dukey mumbling about, and finally Smell and Taste flew by, and he felt the strangest sensation of being completely cut off from the world; it was unpleasant to say the least.

Just then, a language selection came up and he saw that it was currently set to Japanese. Without really thinking about it, he reached out and touched the Language Icon and brought up the selection of languages, which there were only two, Japanese and English. Johnny hit the English icon and the screen then faded away to what seemed to be a login screen. Johnny obviously didn't have an account, and so he pushed New User and the screen cleared away to a now gray screen with black letters that read 'Welcome to Sword Art Online'.

He was then flung into a bright blue vortex and suddenly appeared in a black room that had blue outlines so one could tell where the walls were.

"_Welcome to Sword Art Online's Character Creation Station._" A voice said that seemed to be coming from everywhere at once, which startled Johnny a bit. "_Here you will decide what you want your avatar to look like, please enter your gender gender and the name you wish to be identify as._" As the voice said this, a holographic keyboard appeared before Johnny.

He was a little hesitant but reached out to it, he saw two option of gender, the words were Male and Female. "Yeah right, there's no way I'm going to be girl." He pressed to 'male'.

"Now, all I need is a name." Johnny thought about it. "Let see... Gigantiant!" He was about to press the keyboard when he realized. "Nah. Not a good name."

He then come up something else like 'Ovion', 'Hollion', 'Attastial', 'Gamien' or 'Zonan' but none of them were cool enough for him.

"Come on, think Johnny, think." Johnny though hard to find a better name. "Let's see... people usually calls me the kid with flaming hair..." An idea came to him. "That's it! I'm going to named myself: Flamer!" He tapped on the keyboard before pressed the enter key and the keyboard disappeared.

"_Now please select the appearance of your character. Remember, your character's appearance cannot be changed later on._" With that said a large full body mirror appeared before him and his eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw the image staring back at him. He looked like… a typical teenage boy, and a Japanese one at that, pale skin and blond hair with red tips and normal height.

"Woah, is that me?" Johnny asked before he moved around to make sure it was indeed him, and it was. "This is awesome!" He exclaimed.

He then snapped out of it and began looking through the options placed on the mirror. He clicked the Height icon and saw a sliding meter that was about half way up. "Hmm, I wonder…" He said as he put his finger to the slider and slid it all the way to the right. He then felt a rising sensation and realized he was indeed getting taller. He put a large grin on his face and started laughing with glee. "Ha ha, wow, look at me, I'm a regular giant, if only Dukey was here to see this" He said as he admired himself in the mirror.

He then began making some more changes to his look. He chose a handsome looking face, slicked hair, giving himself an average muscle build, and chose a blue and green version of the basic clothing. "Looking good." He said as he took one last look at the mirror and hit the Done icon.

"_Thank you. You shall now be transported to the Town of Beginnings for the gameplay tutorial, good luck player._" Once the voice had finished speaking, Johnny, or rather Flamer, was engulfed in a bright blue light for a few seconds.

When it cleared out, he found himself in an entirely different new area. He was in some sort of circular structure with no roof overhead and thus he could see the sky. He looked around and was just completely awestruck at it all, the architecture, the small shrubs around the edges of the structure; it all looked so real, he would've never guessed that he was in a video game.

As he keep looking around he noticed something up on the left side of his vision which make him surprise: it was a HP bar located on the upper left corner of one's field of vision. It displays Flamer's name, a visual hit point gauge, along with numerical hit points, and level. Like in all RPG games he's going to have to level up plenty of times. After a few moments admiring the scenery he took notice of other people -players- appeared from blue light, appeared each one by one. Each and every players all looked like Japanese people, well this game is made in Japan after all.

Flamer turns back to the scenery with a big grin and said. "This. Is. AWESOME!"

* * *

**And that's it!**

**The rest will be shown after this story it's fully published. Do not worry, I'm working on it you will all see it.**

**Until than, see ya!**


	4. Final Trailer

"Link start!"

_Sword Art Online, the first VRMMORPG, is the greatest game ever in the whole wide world._

"Man, this game is great! Can't believe Dukey is missing all of it" The same teenager said to himself looking at the beautiful scene. "A world where you can be someone else."

_But this game is soon turning into a world of nightmare._

"You cannot log out of SAO yourselves and no one can on the outside can shut down or remove the NerveGear." The red hooded, Kayaba, said.

The same teenager looks at the mirror before he was engulfed by a blue light.

FLASH!

When the light die down, the teenager looks at the mirror again only to see a 11-year-old boy with freaky blond with the tips of his spiky hair bright red and blue eyes, this was his true form from the real world.

_The game has become a Death Game._

= cue _Crossing field by LiSA_=

"W-w-who is that kid?! His freaking good!" A player said after watching the blond boy defeating a mid-level boss monster.

"Man, you must have some guts there kid." Agil said to the same blond boy looking at the bonus item that he got by killing a certain monster that has dropped.

_When an 11-year-old though that he could do it, but he will soon learn that it isn't easy without help of his sisters and his dog._

"Please...save everybody..." Diable said to the blond player and a black haired player before he disappears in pixels, the blond' eyes widened in shocked.

"Zaicha!" the blond cried to his purple hair party before he explodes in pixels leaving him in shocked.

"Don't... Don't leave me!" The blond cried to his clear blue hair sister-figured before she explodes in pixels leaving him alone crying.

_He will be on his own, in his quest to clear the game in order to save EVERYBODY._

"It's decided... I'll save everyone from this Death Game!" Declared the blond boy.

_DUEL MATCH: FLAMER VS. KIRITO_

"YAAAH!" Flamer smashes his sword as Kirito blocked with his own sword.

"You can't go on solo." Kirito said to Flamer.

"Mom, Dad, Susan, Mary and Dukey, I swear I will get out of this game." Flamer said as he close his journal.

_Starring..._

"Is Johnny...Johnny Test." Flamer now identified himself as Johnny Test told his real name to Kirito and Asuna

_bloodyredrose1994 present you; Sword Test Online (A Johnny Test x Sword Art Online crossover)_

NOW PUBLISHED.

* * *

**Is shorter but like all trailers, they're short when the new movies is now played.**

**Like it says; it is now published, come and read it.**


End file.
